


Transendental Wavelength

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Adventures in Space [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aliens bit off more than they could chew, Alternate Universe - Space, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Hermann is a BAMF, Kaiju War, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Space Merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Interdimensional Slipstream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaiju and Cubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fell4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fell4/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the lovely Fell4 asked for a sequel! I did feel the need to have teeny, tiny space bbys. Ta-da! 
> 
> Oh and it's just Hermann's POV this time. Newt's not cooperating with me like he was last time. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> A Note: Hermann's pronouns might be a bit hard to read! Zhe reads as ZEE and Zher reads as ZER.

* * *

**-Theta K Stardust Repository Port; Jaega Year 2281-**

Two years aboard Shatterdome Hong Kong has changed a lot of things about Hermann and a few about Tendo. Mako's blooming under the attention paid to her by several crew members, though she's yet to declare affections for any of them. The Jaega are thriving under the care of the human crew and for that zhe is grateful. 

Hermann kept a close eye on zhe's newest sister, her pheromones having changed in the past few months to something like a whelping Jaega. 

Speaking of her... "Hermann, sweetheart, can you and Newt join Tendo and I for dinner?" Hermann still hasn't gotten used to how quiet zhe's sister can be on the floor of the Sci-Division. 

"Of course," Hermann projected, "Would seven be an appropriate time?" 

Alison laughed softly at zhe's warm tone. "It's perfect. Can you tell Newt for me?" 

"I will." Hermann hummed as zhe got back to the effects of neonano crystal growths when presented with negative and positive emotions from various crew members. The neonano growth from the negative had more fractures and breaks than the positive growth did. Zhe recorded zher's results for posterity and turned to seek out zhe's Mate-to-be. 

Newt was elbow-deep in the Kaiju carcass that Hermann had exterminated with... rather extreme measures, now that zhe thought about it. Zher's Mate-to-be looked up with a smile. 

"Hermann! I was just gonna go look for you, babe. Tendo invited us to dinner. Think they might tell us something." Newt informed him as he pulled his gloved hands from the thick purple organ. 

"Alison did the same," Hermann replied as zhe floated over the Kaiju organs with an expression of displeasure. "Have you found out anything?" 

"Yeah but it doesn't look good." Newt frowned as he peeled off the gloves before pressure sealing them in the bio-hazard can. "They're made of ammonia and thier DNA is complex. I, uh, pulled out a few Jaega fins." He gestured at a separate table, displaying the tips or entire fins of other Jaega. 

"Not one of the pods I know and I remember plenty. They have escaped with their lives." Hermann observed. Had the Kaiju succeeded... There would be adult bodies at least three meters in Earth measurements along with much smaller cubs. 

"So you can lose fins?" Newt asked as the last shift switched with thier own. 

"Yes. My fin was attacked by both a Kaiju and a fellow Jaega, though the latter are partially cannibalistic. She came from Jaega IV where the females are dimorphic or larger than any male plus non-binary individuals. They tend to like smaller Jeaga and they like to bite thier chosen Mate." Zhe shuddered at the reminder. "Kaiju bites never heal. I could have grown it back in five years had it not been attacked again before the healing period was over." 

"That's why it's almost as long as your other one but the tattered part was where you pulled away from the Kaiju?" Newt was concerned about that. He was very fond of all of Hermann and tended to leave the tattered fin alone. 

"I used it as leverage, actually." Hermann admitted as they slipped into their shared quarters. "Drove my arm spikes directly into it's brains." 

"Wait, wait, more than one brain?" Newt questioned as he got ready for a causal night. 

"One right below and to the left of the other. We lost quite a few brave souls who learned this through trial." Hermann murmured while lounging on their shared bed, zhe's fins curling over zher's back and resting against the warm sheets. 

"How many Jaega have fought a Kaiju and survived like you?" came the absent query as Newt ran his fingers through his hair to tame the wild nest. 

"Not many and one of the reasons why I guard Mako instead of others." Hermann lolled on the edge of the bed while admiring Newt's tattoos. 

"I don't wanna pressure you... Have you kept count?" Newt covered his tattoos with a white button-up as he sat on the bed. Hermann faintly wanted to tear the white fabric away but zhe's Mate would not appreciate nearly the last button-up in his wardrobe to be shredded. 

"I have." Zhe answered solemnly. "Eighteen Kaiju and three of those who would ride them into battle." 

"... They have riders?" came the awed question. 

"Which speaks in a tongue I don't know and demands things in it. I killed them in self-defense." Hermann responded with a slight baring of teeth. The Precursors had been looking zhe over with intelligence in the cold gaze; zher knew they needed to **_go_** before they came into contact with any other sentient being. 

"You were alone before Mako and Tendo." Newt can be rather perceptive when it comes to Hermann. 

"A few hundred years." Zhe didn't want to continue the subject. Thankfully Newt picked that up as well, zhe's Mate-to-be changing the topic with a companionable nudge. 

"Anyway, what do you think they want to tell us?" 

"I have a faint idea..." Hermann murmured as they made thier way down the hallways.

* * *

**-Alison and Tendo's Quarters Aboard the Shatterdome-**

Hermann and Newt shared a meal with Alison and Tendo, the humans gossiping about thier sections while the Jaega catch up on the news heard elsewhere. 

_How's the negotiation of stardust for human plants going?_

**_Surprisingly well. The humans have a variety of plants that create medicine or are capable of offensive uses. The Intergalactic Plant Emporium is most eager to get thier claws into the human trade business._** Hermann preened a little under Tendo's approval and slight amusement. 

_Helped in no small part by your liberal application of compliments about Theta K's ruling Queen, no doubt._ Tendo said with a familial caress of their fins. 

**_Of course. Theta are suceptible to favorable comments._** Hermann responded with a pleased expression. 

_Show-off._ Tendo laughed before turning his attention to an equally amused Alison, her face pink from whatever remark Newt had said. Zhe's brother flicked his tail to curl protectively around Alison as he pressed soft kisses to her cheek. 

"Now?" 

"Now." Tendo chirruped through the translator. 

"I'm pregnant." Alison cradled her stomach gently. Hermann crooned softly at the announcement; Jaega cubs were treasured because womb cycles were rare with them. 

"I thought I was smelling Jaega pheromones... May I touch?" Hermann asked and she knew zhe didn't mean physically. 

"Of course." Alison shifted in her seat so that zhe could center on the already developing mind of the Jaega cub. Zhe pressed softly, barely a flutter against the new mind and got a happy squeal out of it. Hermann rumbled back tenderly as zhe slowly pulled away. "I can tell that you're going to be a lovely parent, Hermann. Any observations?" 

"Hmm." Hermann was sub-vocally purring with a half-lidded gaze, "No gender as of yet, though they were very excited to listen to me." 

"I know who to visit when they're getting to be a handful then." She teased with a bright smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes. 

"I would be delighted to look after any little one you have." Hermann agreed as Alison reached out. She brought Hermann's taloned hand to rest against her uniform over the cub. Zhe clicked and whistled with the cub, all of it tinged with a warmth that Hermann had never felt with zher's other pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Reassurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is rather long and once again, the Muses stole every bit of my attention they had. I'll be updating this until all the chapters are out. 
> 
> Oh, and it has time-skips too. 
> 
> Positive feedback is welcome!

* * *

**-Two Months Later; Jaega Year 2281-**

Zher hummed faint snatches of human songs as zhe repaired the plasma gun. Hermann was removing the metal and replacing it with andromeda lixis, a far sturdier material that withstood temperatures far past what the plasma gun could produce, which meant they could fire longer and faster. Tendo was busy doting on his Mate even if the cub wasn't coming for close to another year on Jaega terms. 

Hermann floated into the Bay, making zhe's way towards the Sci-Division when the Shatterdome Marshal stepped from his office and said, "Commander Hermann, may I have a word with you?" 

"You may," Hermann allowed as zhe spiraled down to the Marshal's height (even if zhe was three times his size). 

"In my office?" Zhe nodded congenially and they adjourned to the office, Hermann surprised to see Alison in the most comfortable looking chair. "About this pregnancy... Is Officer Choi going to need anything to make her comfortable?" Pentecost was normally a quiet human and didn't interact too much with the Jaega (though Mako had taken a shine to him). 

"Marshal Pentecost is worried about me." Alison explained as Hermann cocked zher's head to the side. A faint flush appeared against the Marshal's cheeks but Hermann understood. 

"As far as comfort, Quin-Commander Tendo has seen to it. She is his Mate and his top priority beyond his assigned duties. The Communications staff have been notified that Officer Choi may start floating during the last stage of her pregnancy. If there is anything she needs, she knows to call either Quin-Commander Tendo or myself over private comms." Hermann reassured the poor human. 

"The cub will become fully aware an hour after being born and will attempt to press against any mind close enough to imprint on. I suggest that only Quin-Commander Tendo and Officer Choi be present for the birth." Zhe continued to recite from memory. 

"Imprint?" Both Alison and the Marshal turned at that. 

"Much like your Earth ducklings, though with far greater consequence as the cub will have to learn how to fly from one parent or another." Hermann mentioned.

Alison shook her head with a faint smile on her lips. "See Marshal? I'm in perfectly capable hands."

"Good. You're both dismissed." The Marshal motioned that they could leave and Hermann shifted the repair kit from one saddle bag to the other to keep the weight even. "How did the repairs go, Commander Hermann?" 

"They went well," Zhe serenely replied as they traveled together along the hallway. "Andromeda lixis was a good choice at the Auronak Auction." 

"Quin-Commander Tendo suggested it might be a better option than the Earth metals we have onboard." The Marshal admitted as they paused at the end of the hallway that split to Command and Sci-Division. 

"He was correct. You won't have to worry about firing now; the material can withstand any heat the plasma gun can create." Hermann informed zhe's leader with a small nod as the Marshal turned for Command. 

"Good news all around, Commander Hermann." Pentecost gives zhe a salute that isn't returned as the doors slide closed before zhe can reach up. Hermann shrugged and made zher's way to Sci-Division. Newt was fast asleep, his breathing deep and measured. 

"Commander Hermann! Oh thank goodness you're here. Dr. Gieszler fell asleep on shift. I was hoping someone could come take a look at the hydroponics with me?" One of the Cadets (wearing a deep green as all of them did) blurted. 

"Of course," Zhe chuckled softly at Newt's tiny snores as zher scooped him up and placed him onto zher's back, using the decorative synthetic star-dust wrap to keep him in place as zhe moved. They examined the hydroponics and Hermann found the problem relatively easy. "The top line has sprung a leak." 

"I thought that was the case," the Cadet sounded relieved. "Can you fix it?" 

"I can, Cadet...?" 

"Jakobs, Commander." She informed zhe with a quick salute. "Thank you." Hermann fixed the line, sealing it with a hardening gel. "May I say something?" 

"It depends on the topic, Cadet Jakobs." Hermann responded as zhe checked on zher's Mate. 

"I'm glad you're with Dr. Gieszler." Hermann made a questioning noise. "Officer Choi told you that not everyone stuck around, right?" 

"She did," zhe acknowledged. 

"What she didn't say was that he was being used for his mind. They stole ideas that he worked really hard on and sold the patents to make money after they left him." Jakobs stated with a fond look at Newt. "You were being watched for a long while by Alison and the Comms. team." 

Amusement flickered along zhe's bond with Tendo. **_They thought I was going to abandon my Mate._**

_Yours has had a bad history. I can't really blame them._ Tendo replied as he made a nest of various pillows Alison had expressed an interest in along with some soft Ghistra woven blankets. 

**_It's good he has such a pod._** Hermann crooned before sliding zher's attention back to the Cadet. 

Aloud Hermann said, "Jaega do not deal in maybe or almost when it comes to Mates. Newton will be it for the rest of my rather long lifespan." 

"I figured that out after you came close to killing the Hædri for taking him." Cadet Jakobs snorted dryly. "Everyone sorta relaxed after that." 

"I would have killed them." Hermann murmured with a faint snarl at the memory. "He asked me to spare their miserable hides." 

"Umm, whoa. That I didn't know." 

"They owe Newton a debt he may collect at any time. It helps with negotiations." Hermann informed her with a pleased smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Sgt. Hansen, Sleepy Cubs and Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one has mentions of possibly triggering topics. Infertility and violence.

* * *

**-Saturn Port, Dock 18; Jaega Year 2282-**

Shatterdome Hong Kong was heading to Earth after a long voyage. Zhe happened to be interested in seeing where zher's Mate had come from, especially if the planet matched the descriptions of fellow crew members. 

Alison had given birth only a scant two months ago, naming him Felix after her Grandfather. Hermann greatly enjoyed cub-watching duty as the little one zipped around the Shatterdome. Zhe caught the giggling cub, trading whistles and soft squeals with Felix as they traveled along the air-currents. They pulled up short of the window where the view of Saturn was at its best. 

_Manny, what that?_ Felix brushed against zhe's mind and Hermann purred at the wash of affection that followed. 

**_A planet. It belongs to the yellow star at the center._** Zhe explained as Felix wrapped his tail around Hermann's forearm and all the way up to zhe's shoulder. Tendo's cub would be enormous at his full size, Hermann mused as the Shatterdome undocked from the supply point. 

The glowing deep purple and blue tail would most likely have patches of gold as well as pink when Felix was nearly a hundred. Zhe nuzzled the cub, getting a sleepy purr in return. Hermann looked up when zhe heard footsteps that drew closer than zhe liked. Zher bristled and then blinked at the sight of Sgt. Chuck Hansen (promoted a year after the Jaega had come aboard). 

"... Yer real protective of him." 

"He's the first Jaega born in five hundred years." Hermann retorted quietly as Felix snuffled. "Of course we're protective." 

"Right." Hansen stood still, clenching and unclenching his fists while watching Alison's cub. Hermann thought quickly while zhe settled on one of the lounge couches. Zhe motioned that the human cub sit with them, surprised at the speed the human sat down. 

"You may touch him. He may bite in his sleep, however, so I do recommend caution." Zhe stated softly. Chuck trailed the back of his fingers down a small chubby cheek and Felix latched onto it, the tiny arms holding the younger Hansen hostage. "Or he'll hold onto you." Hermann chuckled as the cubs interacted. 

Felix unwound from Hermann's arm and snuggled into the human heat. Hansen's eyes grew wide but he supported Felix's head, gently rocking the sleeping cub. "Now what?"

"Hold him. Jaega cubs are simple; they cry when they're cold, hungry or want attention from a specific being. Otherwise they sleep, fly, play and eat." Hermann almost rolled zher's eyes at the nervousness Hansen was projecting. "Relax." 

"Oh." Chuck's shoulders tilted down as the human metaphorically dropped the weight of the world. "'Snice." 

"Peaceful, yes." Hermann agreed as they sat together, making a sight for any passenger transports leaving Saturn.

* * *

**Earth; Jaega Year 2282**

The rest of the voyage remained uneventful until they were orbiting Earth. Hermann's normally calm stomachs churned and caused zher to vomit partially digested iundrun into the facilities zhe shared with Newt. 

"Hermann?" 

"I don't feel well." Hermann projected weakly, the unilateral translator almost not catching zhe's thought. 

"It shows, babe." Newt helped Hermann to settle into the warmth of their bed as he comm.ed Tendo. "Tendo? Yeah, Hermann's not looking too good. Can you check on zhe? This hasn't happened before." 

"I'm on my way." Tendo reassured even as he pressed against Hermann's mind. Zher let him in with effort and a weak purr. _Hermann? Oh Galaxia. I hope it's not something bad._

Hermann's brother entered their shared quarters in record time, his dorsal fin quivering as he halted just short of the bed. Tendo gently took Hermann's temperature before switching to a series of rolling clicks and a buzzing whistle. 

"It isn't fatal." Zhe's brother sounded relieved. 

**_It isn't?_ **

"It isn't? Oh good. Hermann looks absolutely miserable though." Newt echoed unintentionally as he joined zhe in bed, his body heat suddenly the best thing for Hermann. Zhe curled around zher's Mate with a sub-sonic purr at the solid weight and warmth. "So what is it?" 

"You've got a cub." Tendo grinned brightly and Hermann tracked the last time they'd been intimate when zhe's womb had been active. "Probably about four or five months along and maybe more than one. They're pretty active." 

**_Cubs? That would explain the illness. Jaega birth in zero gravity._** Hermann is starting to feel a little better now that the Shatterdome is past the gaseous layers of Earth. 

_You might wanna bond with your Mate now._ Tendo pointed out with a sweet smile. "Hermann said that would explain why zhe was sick. Cubs mess you up on a good day. Jaega tend to have cubs in zero gravity; makes it easier on them." 

"I think it was just the planetary pull. My equilibrium has been somewhat restored." Hermann said, surprising both Tendo and Newt. 

"You're sounding better." Tendo brushed their cheeks together, touching foreheads to show affection. "Let me know if anything changes." He left them alone and closed the door to their quarters. 

"So..." Newt drew out the word, careful to keep his hands at Hermann's waist. "Cubs?" 

"Yes. I did not think I would be ovulating." Hermann's cheeks flooded with a sapphire tinge. "My womb cycles never coincided with a mating like ours. My... former pod leader did his best to render me infertile." Zhe confessed tightly while staring at zher's hands. "I thought he had succeeded." 

"Fucker. Where is he now?" Newt growled low in his chest, a noise Hermann hadn't ever heard him make. 

"The Kaiju mounted an attack on Jaega I. My former pod was one of great power even though none knew how to defend themselves. My siblings, whom I love very much, survived because I could fight. I killed most of the invaders; six out of the ten they had sent and left one alive to take back the message that Jaega were not to be dealt with so easily." Hermann explained softly as Newt cupped zher's face. 

"You are beautiful and deadly, babe. I'm excited we're gonna have little ones to chase. I want... I want you and I want that for the rest of my life." Newt murmured as he stroked his thumbs across Hermann's cheeks. "Can we do that?" 

"Yes." Hermann rolled Newt over and pinned him to the bed with a rumble. "I wish to Bond with you, to keep you for my life. I'm afraid it's a rather long one." 

"We get to do this? We get to keep one another happy and have adventures?" Newt breathed out with a content expression. Zhe nodded as they locked gazes. "I love you." 

"I love you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. Jaega Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very violent and the reason this thing has an Archive Warning. Hermann's pissed off in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, my apologies for the chapter spam. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Shatterdome Head Quarters, Intergalactic Port; Jaega Year 2282-**

Hermann yawned as zhe stretched in the luxurious bed, zher's arm spikes sliding out and back in as Hermann rolled over. Zhe frowned at the lack of Mate in their bed. 

_Morning, babe._ Newt's getting used to the connection they share. Hermann purred and flicked zhe's tail to float, finding Newt in the kitchen with what looked like a large chunk of iundrun. _Tendo helped me catch one. I used the fancy new Drivesuit._

**_Hmm, I am lucky to have such a Mate._** Hermann praised just to watch Newt turn bright pink. **_I take it the scientists wanted a piece?_**

"Nah. That was the one Tendo brought in. Did you know he could stun them with bio-electrics?" Newt asked as Hermann tore into the raw chunk, not even phased when Hermann looked up with a wordless question across the bond. "He started glowing and then the adult iundrun rolled over onto it's belly." 

Zhe shrugged as zher went back to the meal. **_Is there more?_** Hermann inquired and Newt pulled out an even larger chunk. 

"I made sure that we got a yearling." Newt laughed as Hermann flared smug approval over the Bond.

* * *

Felix darted under the Shatterdome docks, playing a game humans called Hide-and-Seek with Hermann. Even carrying cubs Hermann was the fastest Jaega on the planet. The cub groaned as Hermann nabbed him by the back of his neck. Technically it was grooming time for the little one and he'd slipped past both Tendo **and** Alison (the latter a harder task than it sounded). 

**Hermaaaan.** Felix whined over the pod link, pouting as he was carried like the cub he still was. **I can fly on my own...**

**_You know you can't skip grooming. Your flight depends on it._** Zhe chided as they flew back toward the Dome housing. Hermann typed in the security code, stopping when zhe felt the cold press of a Hædri lava gun against zhe's cubs. 

"Slowly back away. All we want is that one." The Hædri were a nasty humanoid species that had (in zhe's opinion) perfect complexions and pale skin with an awful tendancy for thieving. Hermann rumbled threateningly as the vibration ran along zher's frame as zhe formed a plan. 

**_Felix, go get your sire when I release you. I will deal with these miscreants._**

**But Hermann, _danger_.** Felix whined while pressing closer to Hermann's armor. 

**_Now!_** Felix flew through the door as Hermann bared zhe's teeth and swatted the Hædri closest with a terrifying whip of zher's tail. Everything froze for a single moment before it resumed, Hermann's poison spikes sliding out with a terrible _SCHLICK_. "I will not stop until you are breathing your last." Zher's jaws opened wide as zhe bit down on the Hædri who was attempting to pull up the lava gun. Hermann turned toward the others with a blood-filled hiss and fire in zher's gaze.

* * *

Tendo halted zhe's last strike with an urgent whistle. _We need one alive._

**_... They almost killed my cubs. I will be ridding you of the last when you're done._** Hermann agreed with a snarl at the injured Hædri to stay put. 

"K-Keep that Jaega away from me! Monster!" The pitiful alien yelped as it was taken away for questioning. 

"I am the monster when **_you_** wanted to take a cub not even out of growing phase? Think of a better insult, Hædri, and be glad that my brother was here to stop me from taking your lifefont." Zhe huffed sharply with a flex of zher's talons. It cowered away and fainted, the chest showing signs of breathing. Hermann spat out the mouthful of orange blood with disgust. "They taste _awful_ , Tendo." 

"Wash out your mouth and be glad you don't have to taste anymore." Tendo hummed as he offered zhe a cloth to wipe zher's mouth and tongue off. "Thank you for protecting him." They wrap around one another and purr to comfort each other. _He's exhausted and I'll need a serious grooming session with him later but I can't thank you enough._

**_No need,_** Hermann reassured as they floated over the gruesome scene, **_I would protect Felix until the end of the universe._**

_I know you would._ He softly remarked as they passed over the threshold of the door.

* * *

The Jaega are confined briefly to their quarters while Marshal Pentecost and the Shatterdome HQ investigated Dome security. Hædri officials publically denounce the remaining perpetrator. 

What it confessed to was disturbing: "I was hired by an official from Jaega I under the Jaega Prime. He wanted the dark-finned one captured alive and brought to him so that he could take the cubs. That pod hasn't been doing well and their power-base has shrunk considerably under the new Jaega Prime's rule." 

"Was it a grey-finned Jaega," Hermann pressed. "with Kaiju bites up and down the major fins?" 

"Yes." 

"I will deal with that one _myself_. You will rot in an Earth cell for whatever remains of your lifespan." Zher's eyes flashed anger at the though of zhe's sire. Hermann left the interrogation rooms for Alison's quarters. Tendo was pinning Felix down for a thorough grooming. 

"Hermann?" Alison gently tugged zhe inside and patted the couch next to her. Zher laid down, purring softly as she carded her fingers through zhe's hair. 

"It was Lars. He hacked Sasha's communications with me. It's the only way he'd know I was with cub and she'd never tell him." 

"She hates his guts and will more than likely punish him with Aleksis." Tendo hummed in agreement. 

"True. I hope he leaves me a piece. This is the last time Lars interferes with my life." Hermann remarked sourly, reaching out over the Bond with Newt to show where zhe was. Zher wanted food, Newt and cuddling, in that order. 

Newt came in with three servings of iundrun and a tiny bubble of nebulae gasses for Hermann. The noise that escaped Hermann was a rumbling purr at the thoughtfulness zhe's Mate displayed. 

_I know that sound. It means you're happy._ Zhe's Mate responded with a bright smile as Alison moved over to Tendo and Felix, watching them all with a fond expression. 

**_You're getting more fluent in Jaega._** Hermann praised as Newt handed zhe a straw for the gasses after zhe had swallowed the iundrun chunk whole. 

_Yeah. How're the cubs?_ Newt asked with a caress that paused at Hermann's extended ribcage. 

**_Sleeping. All the excitement on the outside tired them out._** Zhe chuckled as Newt placed a hand over zhe's slightly swollen stomach. **_I won't be visibly whelping until close to birthing. Jaega have evolved to keep our cubs safe and that means not showing them until they are almost due._**

_Sensible._ Newt murmured as he moved so that Hermann was laying in his lap with better access for petting. _And how are you holding up?_

**_I will be honest. I'm furious with my sire and I'm worried about our cubs but this... this helps a great deal. We're safe, we're together and there is a future on the horizon. That is the best thing any Jaega can ask for._** Hermann answered as zhe leaned against zher's Mate, relaxing in Newt's strong hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. Newt's Family Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Gieszler fam~ Hermann's very impressed. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Geiszler-Schwartz Household, Portland, OR ; Jaega Year 2282-**

It's cool and misty the day Newt's hover vehicle stopped in front of a large home. Hermann had flown the entire way, not being able to fit in the vehicle (as well as having motion-sickness in tight spaces). Zhe was nervous about meeting Newt's pod. Humans were not exactly the most tolerant species, as Hermann had come to find out with several such crew members aboard the Shatterdome. 

_Relax. Dad and Ilia are going to love you._

**_And your dam?_** Hermann asked with a long series of clicks and groans sent to Tendo as zhe's brother was out of mental range, Alison's pod being in Los Angeles. 

Tendo responded with a rolling purr and a cheerful whistle which indicated that he was doing just fine and having fun. Felix chimed in with happy squeals as well as a sub-sonic squeak, causing Hermann to laugh lightly; trust the cub to have fun chasing other cubs. 

_Not home. She's touring again._ Newt presented a visual of a statuesque woman with a glorious voice. _She'll probably call though._

**_Ah. I see._** Hermann answered just as the door flew open to reveal a slightly stockier version of zhe's Mate, though with what Newt would call salt-and-pepper hair. Newt was embraced and his cheek kissed absently with affection clear on the other human's face. 

Zher glanced at Newt as he motioned that they should follow the man inside. With a flick of zher's fins, zhe came inside. The hallway was wide and lead to a vaulted ceiling. Hermann spiraled up to inspect the carvings, finding the air currents decent enough to settle beside Newt to present a united front after coming down again. 

"So, Newt, gonna introduce your friend here?" Newt's father asked as they moved into the living room (Newt had been very helpful in showing a blueprint of the house). 

"Daaaad," Newt flushed pink and embarrassment flooded thier Bond. "Hermann's not a friend; zhe's my Mate." 

"... Mate?" 

"Yes." Hermann replied carefully, "Commander Hermann of the Jaega Archivist's Guard at your service, sir." 

"Newt mentioned meeting your kind in space. What's that like?" Newt's sire inquired as the humans sat down and a third joined them with refreshments. 

"Cold." Hermann murmured with a soft huff as they laughed. "Harder to live in that one would think but breathtakingly beautiful from one end of the galaxy to the next. Jaega have adapted to not feel the cold and to use the gasses in space as air. My brother and I spent quite a bit of time in a depressurization tank to adjust to the atmosphere of Earth." 

"Where are your manners, Jacob? I am Ilia Gieszler and this is Jacob. Is there a preference you would like us to use?" Ilia is mild in his reprimand but Hermann appreciated the upfront question. Humans didn't waffle nearly as much as Auronak did, thankfully. 

"I do not use human binary genders. You may use Hermann, zhe or zher." Hermann replied warmly. 

"Ah. Are all of your kind like this?" Ilia questioned as he held out what looked like... 

"No, not all. Thank you for the light snack." Hermann said as zhe took the offered gas bubble. "Those who manifest as female are our leaders. Jaega Prime is a good friend." 

"Somewhat different from our partriarchal society. My apologies, I spent years as an astrophysicist. This is an utterly fascinating topic for me." Ilia demurred and Hermann smiled in reassurance. 

"Newton was the same when we met. I believe he quoted something called Star Trek farther into our friendship." Hermann teased Newt gently, zhe's Mate laughing at the reference. "We learned a great deal about one another." Hermann gave Newt a tender look as they spoke. 

_You can hold my hand, y'know. Dad n Ilia don't mind._ Newt pointed out with a peck to Hermann's cheek. Hermann rumbled softly and settled onto the cushions, zhe's tail wrapping around Newt's waist. _Feeling better?_

**_Much. Thank you._** Hermann purred as zhe stretched out on the long couch. Zhe's gossamer jet-colored fins glittered against the pale green cloth and spilled over onto the floor. 

"Oh. Newt, you didn't mention you were _together_ in your emails." Ilia clucked his tongue while Jacob just laughed. 

"Ilia. My son was embarrassed enough to be bringing a friend. Newt has never been overly fond of any spotlight after what happened. I assume he's told you of his history?" Jacob stated quietly. 

"He has," Hermann agreed before continuing, "Fools, all of them. They couldn't see the gem right in front of them. I'm rather inclined to eat them should they come near Newt again." 

"Hermann..." Newt was giggling at zhe's remark. "You can't."

"Why not?" Zher countered as zhe stole a pillow from the couch and tucked it behind Newt's back between the coils of zhe's tail. "I can claim diplomatic immunity." 

"Humans taste gross; worse than Hædri, I promise." Newt said. 

Hermann's nose scrunched up at that. "Hædri are _disgusting_. Never mind." 

"Newt, clarify. Not all of us have spent the last five years in space, kiddo." Jacob directed, Newt rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Hædri are pale-skinned aliens with a talent for thieving and have orange blood that's poisonous to most alien species. Jaega are immune only because they produce thier own. They're usually hired by someone who wants something that's dangerous to get at." Newt explained. "They kidnapped me because I was Hermann's partner and they wanted leverage against the Jaega planets by holding the Archive, who's a sweet girl by the way, hostage. Hermann... Hermann ripped through most of thier guards and spared the ones who let go of me the second they saw zhe coated in orange blood." 

"Back up. Jaega make thier own poison?" Jacob inquired faintly. 

"Jaega are generally a peaceful race." Hermann murmured in response. "We do, however, have many enemies. We've evolved to combat a great many species. Most of us are split into poison-makers and bio-weaponry. My brother uses bio-electricity while I use these." Hermann flexed zhe's forearms and the 24-centimeter poisoned barbs slid out. 

Ilia and Jacob moved back a fraction as Newt looked them over. The spikes are nearly all golden until they come close to zhe's forearm and then turn black. Zhe hasn't taken much time to examine them but then... They're usually coated in Kaiju brain fluid. 

"Do you know how they work?" Newt examined them with an interested expression. 

"I haven't really had... time to examine them that closely. My sister's are hollow. My dam's secreted the poison and I'm not sure which I have." Zhe offered with a questioning statement. 

"I think they're the sort that secret the poison. You said that you've stabbed through Kaiju skin and the skull to pierce the brains. That's pretty tough if they are hollow." Hermann's Mate disclosed and zhe preened over the Bond at the amazement. "We'll test it later." 

"You must be tired after that journey. Newt, the sheets have been changed and I aired out your room." Ilia mentioned and zhe lift's zhe's head from the couch arm. "Ah, Hermann, do you eat meat?" 

"It digests the same as iundrun. My compatibility with human foods is limited to just meat and fish." Hermann remembered the potatoes coming up out of zhe's stomachs more than once; it isn't an incident zher cared to repeat. 

"How about eggs?" 

"I haven't tried any as the Shatterdome relied on frozen whole foods and the hydroponic gardens. Most of the crewmembers did express a fondness for them." Zhe admitted with a shrug as zhe untangled zherself from around Newt. A flick of zhe's dorsal fin has zher floating in the air currents. "I will try them. As for them staying down? Entirely another matter." 

"Sensitive stomach?" Ilia checked and zhe shrugged. 

"We have three stomachs so it takes a while to purge it entirely. We digest gasses that would be deadly for humans. Jaega are a fairly hardy species." Hermann revealed as zhe spread out zhe's tail fins to follow Newt upstairs. 

Zhe nuzzled against Newt's neck as he stood on the upper balcony of the house and hummed when Newt reached back for zhe's hand. "Hey babe." 

**_They were thoughtful. I see where your love of science comes from._** Hermann murmured as thier fingers intertwined. The contrast was stark; ivory against obsidian, soft against sharp. 

_Ilia encouraged all of it. He wanted to go into space but they needed him during the launch to make sure nothing malfunctioned._ Newt remarked softly over the Bond. _Now that we know the Shatterdomes work, the other two will be launched and the crews rotated between the Anchorage, Hong Kong and Lima for the time being. There's a Tokyo and Sydney in the works but they won't be ready on time for the next launch._

 ** _Are we telling them about the cubs?_** Hermann inquired with a heavy press of affection down the link they shared. 

_Depends. When are you due?_ Newt turned around, placing his hands over the sleeping cubs and gently rubbing them. Hermann purred at the warmth as zhe thought about it. 

**_Another month. I'm starting to show._** zhe stated confidently. 

_Oh. It's been that long already?_ Newt carefully drew silly patterns against zhe's stretched skin. 

**_I was five months along when we found out. This should come as no surprise, beloved._** Hermann asserted. 

_I know, I know... It's just so amazing. New lives coming out into the universe and they're ours._ Newt sighed as he moved his hands up to cup Hermann's face to draw zhe into a tender kiss.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early with Hermann out of bed before any of the humans. Zhe sent out a buzzing squeak with Felix warbling back. Everyone else was asleep, even Mako and she was normally up with the star-rise on Jaega I. Felix was being watched by Alison's dam and was, in the cub's opinion, in good hands. 

Hermann decided to explore the farmer's market that Newt had marked as part of thier trip. Zhe turned to go back inside from the balcony, whistling in surprise after seeing Newt fully dressed in casual clothes. 

"Babe, you have something aside from the armor?" Newt asked as he dug through thier tiny amount of luggage. 

"Upper-left corner, Newt." Zhe absently reminded as zhe burrowed back into the still warm sheets. 

"Oh. What's this?" He brought it out into the bedroom, the thickly woven stardust tunic a deep green with a hood and cape attachment. "Hermann?" 

"I haven't worn that since my assignment to Mako. Green is Jaega Prime's color of rule and as she's a close friend, it's a mark of favor." Zhe commented as zher stretched over the luxurious covers. "I'm supposed to wear it with my vambraces." 

"Never seen you without them unless you're sleeping. Are they gifts?" Newt questioned as he laid the tunic out along with the pitch-black vambraces inlaid with golden Jaega glyphs. 

"Womb Day present, to be precise. They were my dam's last to me as she did not survive the Kaiju attack." Zhe responded as zhe slipped on the tunic and laced the vambraces while tucking the cords inside the lining. "I fought hard but couldn't reach her in the city. A building collapsed on her from Kaibiri shattering the supports." 

"Oh. What was she like?" 

"Wonderful. You two would have gotten along famously, I think. She was fascinated by other species..." Hermann gave a bittersweet smile before launching into an exhaustive list of how much zhe's dam had helped shape zher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	6. Coffee, Eggs and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done~

* * *

**-Portland Farmer's Market; Jaega Year 2282-**

Zher knew that zhe was alien to humans but hadn't quite anticipated the amount of staring from residents of the city. 

**_I'm starting to think I should have used the holograph._** Hermann complained after the fifty-first wide-eyed look and inevitable whispering. 

_But then I wouldn't get to see those pretty fins of yours._ Newt nudged zhe gently over the Bond, giving zher's hand a reassuring squeeze. _They're just staring because you're gorgeous._

**_I am not a Theta. Flattery is nice but not the catch-all._** Hermann smiled at the compliment but relaxed somewhat. **_At least Shatterdome personnel are professional._**

_They interact more with Tendo and they think you're a mystery wrapped in an enigma. Gossip travels fast on the 'Dome. The first five or six months we were dating, I got asked any number of potentially embarrassing questions._

**_Perfection is a lie and you know that._** Zhe snorted as they stopped in front of a stall. Hermann flicked zhe's fore fins to move closer. 

"This is an egg." Ilia held one up and the tiny ovals look vaguely similar to thalgun pups. 

"They are somewhat similar in shape to thalgun offspring. They are contained within, yes?" Hermann examined it carefully with a sonar click. 

"T... I'm sorry, how do you say that?" Ilia rose a brow at Hermann's pronounciation. 

"Thh-al-gon. The equivalent would be sharks." Zher drew out the word and explained. "I think I can handle these." 

"Oh my. Jaega are starting to sound like killer whales." Ilia chuckled softly. "I'll show you a vid when we get back if you're interested." 

"I'd like that." Hermann beamed brightly without showing zhe's massive razored fangs. 

Upon finishing with the market, they take a detour to see the city. Hermann is endlessly fascinated with the buildings, the art and the people they pass. 

"Babe, you see anything you like, let us know, okay?" 

"I've heard from some Shatterdome members that Portland makes good coffee." Zhe suggested with some hesitation. 

Newt beamed and replied, "I know the perfect spot. C'mon."

* * *

The café wasn't crowded but it was a tight fit. Hermann took one of the window seats and curled zhe's tail so that Newt could sit next to zher. 

"Welcome to The Grimm Grind! My name is Nick Burkhart. What can I get... you folks?" The server paused at Hermann briefly and hitched in a breath. Zhe applauded the effort it took to keep speaking. Some humans couldn't look zhe in the eye at all, let alone seeing zher fully stretched out. The bright blue eyes were open and a tad curious but the server remained pleasant. 

"What would you recommend for someone new to the Portland coffee scene, Nick?" Newt inquired. 

"I'd suggest a tea, actually. Coffee's a bit strong here." came the advice. 

"I've had tea," Hermann volunteered absently as zhe overlooked the menu. "Even the strongest has no flavor for me. I was hoping coffee could be the drink I could taste." 

"A challenge," Nick hummed thoughtfully and left with the other's orders, speaking to the credit-scanning male in low tones. "Okay, Monroe suggests Death Wish but I have to warn you, that is some seriously strong coffee. All the orders are to go?" 

"Yeah. I just wanted to show Hermann my favorite coffee haunt." Newt replied with an open smile. 

"Alright then." Nick set down the three previous orders and then the Death Wish with a cartoony human skull and crossbones on the side in marker. Hermann laughed at it as they left, giving a thumbs up to the pair after zhe's first sip.

* * *

Breakfast is warm and comes with a welcome surprise. Tendo, Alison and Felix show up half-way through with happy feelings over the pod link. 

**Hermann!** Felix glided on a slipstream and curled into Hermann's embrace. **How're you? The cubs? What are those?**

Zher can't help the laughter, both mental and physical. **_I am well, the cubs you can feel for yourself and those... Those are chicken eggs._**

**What's a chicken?** Felix rubbed cheeks with zhe as he settled into zhe's grip. **May I try some?**

**_Generally flightless Earth fowl._** Zher offered a bite and Felix swallowed the food without baring his teeth to any of the humans. **_Yes, you can. Good?_**

**Yummy. Thank you.** Felix closed his eyes, touching thier foreheads briefly before nipping back over to hide behind his dam. Alison ruffled her son's hair and smiled at Felix's behavior, typical for a cub that young. **Mako's coming over and she's bringing new humans.**

Now that _is_ interesting. Mako kept in brief contact with them but she was learning about Earth cultures with Marshal Pentecost as her guide. 

**_Do tell._**

_Two new mechanics for Shatterdome Hong Kong. They've transferred over from the Anchorage._ Tendo explained with a hum. _Brothers, I think. They'll be on board when the Shatterdome ships out again._

**_Interesting. We'll have a chat before the Shatterdome launches in another six months to a year._** Hermann suggested and Tendo agreed. **_Speaking of leaving Earth... We'll have to visit Jaega I after my cubs are born; Sasha will want to seem them._**

_You sound extremely sure there's more than one._ Tendo commented with a low rolling click. 

**_I am._** They'd been very active lately and the talons had been larger on one of the hands pressing against the jet-black skin. **_I must admit that I am anxious to meet them._**

_We all are but I understand._ Tendo huffed as Felix settled into Newt's lap without so much as a by-your-leave. _Impertinent cub._

**_He takes after you._** Hermann teased as the Gieszlers watched them with fond expressions. 

_Never thought you'd see this again, sibling?_ Tendo nudged zhe over the pod link with a soft look. 

**_I had a feeling I might though doubt blocked my way._** Zhe replied with a wash of warmth and love to each linked individual, lingering on Newt until he looked up to give zher the brightest smile in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	7. Strength in Numbers; All You Need is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Well, there's a sequel to this with the Wei triplets and a few paracanon pilots. Would you like to see it?
> 
> Thank you all so much for encouraging this. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Shatterdome Hong Kong; One Month Later; Jaega Year 2282-**

Hermann let out a snarl as zher vacated the bedding set up for zhe, panting at the full-body contractions. 

**_I am extremely glad we're in zero-gravity._** Zhe huffed out. 

_Feels like it would be a ton worse on Earth._ Newt soothed as he laced thier fingers. Hermann floated down to touch zhe's sweaty forehead to Newt's as zher's contraction subsided. _You alright?_

**_Not for another three hours at least. One for the little one and one to two for the bigger cub._** Hermann sighed as zhe rolled over so that Newt could massage the tense skin around the cubs. When Newt's fingers touch, the cubs seek it out. They share a surprised glance and zhe's Mate dragged his hand along zhe's length. The cub followed with the next contraction; zhe grunted as the little one pressed against zhe's mind with a joyful squeak. 

** Cennend? **

**_Hello, little one._** Zher cooed and gasped at the shift in zhe's weight. **_Do you have a preference?_**

**'M a girl, Cennend!** came the indignant reply from zhe's first cub. 

**_Of course you are; silly me._** Hermann laughed softly. **_Brigitte or Serihilde?_**

**Serihilde.** She sought out zhe's first milk pouch, happy to eat as zher continued to pant softly. 

Newt ran his hands down zhe's womb again, this time with more success. 

_Cennend?_ this one was softer and the cub was larger than Seri, the pearlescent tail giving Hermann an idea. 

**_Hello, sweet cub._** Hermann gathered this one close as well. **_And you are?_**

_Like you, Cennend._ xhe offered and zhe absently groomed away the last of the birthing fluid. 

**_That is perfectly alright._** Zher praised as zhe shifted to allow the little one to feed. **_Since there is need of it, your name is Edelweiss._**

_I like it._ Edelweiss hummed softly. 

The next cub that slipped out into Newt's arms without a single contraction was unexpected but welcome. Cennend!This one squealed joyfully at the sight of Hermann and Newt. Papa!

**_Little one, I am glad to see you._** Hermann nuzzled this one as well, waiting for the last. 

Still one more. the youngest informed them with a rolling purr. The last cub was quiet and breathing shallowly. 

**_Give her to me._** Zhe could tell this little one in an instant. **_My sweet cub, come here._**

_Ce-Cennend?_ Hermann purred loudly at her acknowledgement. _Stars._

**_I know. Can you stay here?_** Zhe knew that some cubs got caught in the lure of the stars and never fed. 

_Yes._ She replied as she suckled next to Seri and Edelweiss. _Name?_

Name! The little excited one is definitely male. Please?

**_Irmgard and Alrik._**

Alrik? Good.

_ Irmgard? _

**_Means goddess._** zhe murmured at the sight of all four healthy cubs. Newt made sure none of them slipped from Hermann's grip with tears in his eyes and love flooding the familial link. 

_They're amazing, Hermann._ Newt said as he admired thier cubs. 

**_We have done well._** Hermann agreed with a soft kiss.

* * *

**-Jaega I; Four Months Later; Jaega Year 2283-**

Sasha snagged Alrik mid-air as Hermann groomed Edelweiss. 

**Full-time work, hmm, old friend?** She laughed as she groomed Alrik from waist to tail-tip. Serihilde and Irmgard are already clean, frolicking with Aleksis in the light of Jaega I's two suns. 

Serihilde's tail flashed silver in the sun while her sister's flashed a deep green. Alrik was a stark contrast to Sasha's olive green with his golden coloring so similar to Hermann's dam. 

**_Work that I love._** Zhe commented with a surge of affection for her. **_You're done, Weiss._**

_I like laying here._ xhe countered with a yawn. _Cennend is warm._

**_Your Papa will be back soon._** Hermann teased but zhe's largest cub only rolled over in zhe's lap. 

_Papa gives the best petting._ xhir pointed out with a soft squeak as Irmgard floated above xhe to give her sibling a cheek rub. _Hi, Papa!_

_Hey Weiss._ Newt laughed out loud and gave Weiss an absent-minded petting. Xhe leaned into it, leaving to play with Irmgard (who had a rib of an iundrun yearling). "Hey babe." 

"Enjoying your stay on Jaega I?" Hermann questioned. 

"Oh yeah. Hey, did you ever think that we'd be here?" Newt asked with a surge of nogistalgia across thier Bond. He laced thier fingers together, kissing the back of zhe's hand with a small smile. 

"Had I known that coming across humans would make me happy, certainly. As it stands, beloved, I am delighted that we saw your Shatterdome first." Zher responded after a quiet moment of reflection. 

"Me too, babe, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> Addendum: Sasha has a certain grey-finned Jaega mounted on her wall. It's to intimidate people. 
> 
> *Cennend - Anglo-Saxon gender neutral word for parent


End file.
